Need for Speed: Payback/Journal
The Journal is a progression tracking menu in Need for Speed: Payback, that can be accessed through the pause menu or the main menu It is broken down into six sections; Missions, Activities, Collectables, Roaming Racers, Driver Details, and Speedcross. The player's overall completion of Need for Speed: Payback is shown with an overall percentage rating, but Speedcross is not included with that rating. Each section is shown with its own slice of an overall completion pie chart to the left of the menu. The completion amount for each section is shown to the right of the menu and can be swapped by pressing LB/L1/Q and RB/R1/E. Content listed in the right menu can be scrolled through using the left stick on a controller or directional buttons/arrow keys. Missions The Missions section is shown with a bright blue slice of the overall completion pie chart. Progression is tracked through the completion of missions in the career across all seven chapters: *Prologue *Ignition *Desert Winds *City Lights *Open Skies *High Stakes *Payback A 100% completion rating is achieved upon completing the final mission; The Outlaw's Rush. Activities The Activities section is shown with a dull green slice of the overall completion pie chart. Progression is tracked through the acquisition of stars from beating targets set for various activities across Fortune Valley: *Drift Zones (90 stars) *Jumps (90 stars) *Speed Runs (120 stars) *Speed Traps (135 stars) Each activity location has three targets that the player can attempt to beat; a 1-star rating, 2-star rating, and 3-star rating. Beating a target will reward the player with the number of stars associated with that target, with each location offering a total of 3 stars. A 100% completion rating is achieved upon beating all 3-star activity location targets for a total of 435 stars. Collectables The Collectables section is shown with a dark blue slice of the overall completion pie chart. Progression is tracked through the discovery and collection of various collectables across Fortune Valley: *Billboards (30 locations) *Chips (100 locations) Each collectable must be struck or smashed through by the player's vehicle. A 100% completion rating is achieved upon collecting all 130 collectables. Roaming Racers The Roaming Racers section is shown with a bright green slice of the overall completion pie chart. Progression is tracked through the player defeating multiple racers from street leagues around collectables across Fortune Valley: *Hazard Company (Rookie, Pro, Veteran, and Boss) *League 73 (Rookie, Pro, Veteran, and Boss) *The 1% Club (Rookie, Pro, Veteran, and Boss) *Silver 6 (Rookie, Pro, Veteran, and Boss) Each roaming racer is not revealed to the player until they're discovered driving around Fortune Valley. Discovering a roaming racer will highlight their arrow on the player's map, and will also allow them to challenge that racer to an outrun. Beating a roaming racer in an outrun will count towards the player's completion of the roaming racers section. Defeating a roaming racer in an outrun will increase their rank; Rookie, Pro, and Veteran. They will increase in rank from rookie to veteran each time they are challenged to an outrun and defeated by the player. Defeating all three ranks of all four individual roaming members of a street league will uncover the location of the street league's boss, and allow them to be challenged to an outrun by a player. Defeating the boss in an outrun will count as a victory over, and completion of, their street league. A 100% completion rating is achieved upon beating all four individual roaming members at all three ranks and all street league bosses. Driver Details The Driver Details section is shown with a bright orange slice of the overall completion pie chart. It lists the player's time played, total bank earned, and the number of side bets completed. Ranking up to a new Rep Level counts as progressing through the Driver Details section, and a 100% completion rating is achieved upon reaching Rep Level 50. Customisation The Customisation sub-section lists the player's favourite car, time spent in the wrap editor, time spent in visual cusotmisation, and time spent in performance customisation. World The World sub-section lists the player's distance travelled, highest reached top speed, longest jump, total airtime, distance drifted, and highest single drift score. Outlaw The Outlaw sub-section lists the player's total chase time, the number of pursuers wrecked, and the number of times they have been busted by the Fortune Valley Police Department. Speedcross The Speedcross section is shown with its own bright blue completion pie chart and progress within it does not contribute to a player's overall completion rating. The completion of each mission in the Mac: Speedcross questline contributes to the section's completion, and a 100% completion is achieved upon beating the final mission; Speedcross Series Finals. Category:Need for Speed: Payback Category:Player Progression